Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{2}{3} \times 2\dfrac{4}{5} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{14}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{8 \times 14}{3 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{112}{15}$ $ = 7 \dfrac{7}{15}$